vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (Marvel Comics)
Summary Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer and artist Rob Liefeld and scripted by Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. Also known as the "Merc with a Mouth," Deadpool is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool Origin: Marvel Comics, New Mutants #98 Gender: Male Classification: Human Mutate/Military Experiment, Mercenary Age: Unknown, probably in his 30s or 40s Destructive Capacity: At least Large Building Level+ Range: Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns Speed: Superhuman, at least Supersonic+ reactions Durability: At least Large Building Level+, City Level+ with regeneration (survived and regenerated from a nuclear explosion for fun just to impress some babe) his immortality makes also him nearly impossible to kill but he can be knocked out Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: At least Class MJ+ Stamina: Effectively limitless (can survive being blown to pieces and can regenerate from a pool of blood) Standard Equipment: 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machineguns, bombs, etc, sometimes has a personal teleportation device but he cannot control where it sends him(that might change after current run), has been known to carry a machine that can create a holographic disguise Intelligence: Aware he is a fictional character and often breaks the fourth wall, master of armed and unarmed combat, can actually execute clever plans despite his insanity Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, regeneration (mid-high), immortality (type 4), superhuman stamina, immune/highly resistant to telepathy, experienced in many forms of armed combat, being equally proficient at using swords and guns, mastery of martial arts, completely unpredictable and often uses annoying banter to confuse and distract his opponents, capable of breaking the fourth wall and is aware he is a fictional character Weaknesses: He is completely insane (although this is sometimes a strength rather than a weakness) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Shoryuken:' Performs a jumping uppercut based on the one from Street Fighter Other: This profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of Deadpool Notable Victories -Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear) - Psycho Mantis Profile -Yu Ominae (Spriggan) Notable Losses -Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile (He would be knocked out from the likes of DMC4 and DMC2 Dante) -Zoro (One Piece) - Zoro Profile (He would be knocked out even from Zoro's pre-timeskip version too) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksman's Category:Regeneration Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Comic Characters Category:Gunslingers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters